jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandography
Jimi Hendrix played in many bands before The Jimi Hendrix Experience was formed around him in October 1966, with bassist Noel Redding and drummer Mitch Mitchell. The Experience continued until June 1969, when Hendrix recruited his old friend Billy Cox as bass player for a new band, Gypsy Sun and Rainbows, which also featured original Experience drummer Mitchell, another of Hendrix's old friends, Larry Lee, on rhythm guitar, and Juma Sultan and Jerry Velez on percussion duties. This large unit was short-lived and Buddy Miles was brought in to replace Mitch Mitchell in a new trio known as the Band of Gypsys. The Band split early in 1970, and Mitchell was brought back again as drummer. This group, a smaller version of Gypsy Sun and Rainbows, played until Hendrix's untimely death in September, and was unofficially known as The Cry of Love, named after their tour. The Velvetones (1959) backstage during Carlos Santana's 1976 European Tour.]] Lineup disputed. *Pernell Alexander – guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar or bass *Anthony Atherton – saxophone *Luther Rabb – saxophone *Robert Green – keyboard The Rocking Kings (1959 – 1960) First lineup *James Woodberry – vocals, piano *Ulysses Heath Jr. – guitar *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Walter Harris – saxophone *Jimmy Hendrix – bass (played on a regular guitar) *Lester Exkano – drums Second lineup *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Robert Green – piano *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Walter Harris – saxophone *Lester Exkano – drums Third lineup *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Lester Exkano – drums Thomas and the Tomcats (1960 – May 1961) First lineup *James Thomas – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Perry Thomas – piano *Webb Lofton – saxophone *Robert Green – bass *Lester Exkano – drums Second lineup *James Thomas – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Perry Thomas – piano *Leroy Toots – bass *Richard Gayswood – saxophone or drums *Bill Rinnick – saxophone or drums The King Kasuals (1962) First lineup *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Billy Cox – bass *Gary Ferguson – drums *Charles Washington – saxophone Second lineup *Harry Batchelor – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Babe Boo – guitar *Tee Howard Williams – saxophone *Tommy Lee Williams – saxophone *Billy Cox – bass *Frank Sheffield – drums Third lineup *Harry Batchelor – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Leonard Moses – guitar *Billy Cox – bass *Buford Majors – saxophone *Harold Nesbit – drums Bob Fisher and the Barnevilles (1962) Lineup disputed. *Bob Fisher – vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Larry Lee – guitar *Billy Cox – bass It is unknown whether this band had a drummer or any other members. Bobby Taylor and the Vancouvers (1962 – February 1963) Lineup disputed. *Bobby Taylor – vocals *Tommy Chong – guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Wes Henderson – bass *Floyd Sneed – drums "Gorgeous" George Odell (1963) The Isley Brothers (March – November 1964) *Ronald Isley – lead and backing vocals *O'Kelly Isley, Jr. – backing vocals *Rudolph Isley – backing vocals *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar Sam Cooke (November – December 1964) Little Richard (January – July 1965) Curtis Knight and the Squires (October 1965 – May 1966) Joey Dee and the Starlighters (October – December 1965) King Curtis (January – May 1966) Carl Holmes and the Commanders (May 1966) *Marco King – vocals *Carl Holmes – guitar *Jimmy Hendrix – guitar *Sports Lewis – saxophone *Fats Howard – electric piano *Calvin Irons – bass guitar *John Holmes – drums Jimmy James and the Blue Flames (June – August 1966) *Jimmy James – guitar *Randy Wolfe (dubbed Randy California by Hendrix) – guitar *Randy (unknown surname, dubbed Randy Texas by Hendrix) – bass guitar *Danny Palmer – drums *Jeff Baxter – bass guitar **Played only occasionally The Jimi Hendrix Experience (October 1966 – June 1969) *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, guitars *Noel Redding – bass guitar, backing vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums Gypsy Sun and Rainbows (August – September 1969) *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, lead guitar *Billy Cox – bass guitar *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Larry Lee – rhythm guitar *Juma Sultan – percussion *Jerry Velez – percussion **Played at Woodstock only Band of Gypsys (December 1969 – January 1970) *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, guitars *Billy Cox – bass guitar *Buddy Miles – drums, backing vocals, lead vocals The Cry of Love (April – September 1970) *Jimi Hendrix – lead vocals, guitars *Billy Cox – bass guitar *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Juma Sultan – percussion **Played on many studio tracks